Lorelei Donaghue
"I don't have time to be a hero anymore, mo chorí" '''Lorelei Donaghue '''is a natural-born warlock from 17th century Glasgow, Scotland. She currently resides in Haven City , due to her unification with Lysandra Dawnbright. She is a reluctant member of the ''Umbra Cadre. '' History Scotland, United Kingdom: 1877 It was an oddly sunny day in Glasgow. Lorelei had been living for nearly two-hundred years, slowly climbing her way up the ladder to becoming High Warlock of Glasgow. She rarely ran into trouble. She was venturing out to her charming, little boutique where she worked as a seamstress. The day began normally. The average patrons came in and out. Around lunchtime, Lorelei departed and wandered towards her favorite delicatessen. On her way there, she heard a cry for help. She followed the call into a nearby library, where a librarian lay bleeding on the floor. She bent down to check for a pulse, and there was none. She ventured further into the library, bypassing more bodies until she got to the Folklore section of the stacks. Here, she found a librarian, alive, standing over who must’ve been the attacker. When the librarian noticed Lorelei, she asked her to remain with the body, in case it got back up. Curious, Lorelei investigated the body: a boy, no older than a teenager, seemed almost mauled to death by whatever weapons the librarians had on hand. He was definitely on his way to death’s doorstep, if he was not already. The lights flickered overhead until they went out. The only light source was the heart of the boy: it glowed a dark, pulsing purple. Lorelei was even more intrigued by the male now and reached out and touched his chest. The light streamed up Lorelei’s body, illuminating her veins and her skin. The color changed from dark purple to a magenta color as a primordial force seeped into her body, claiming her as its new host. The lights of the building rekindled once the process was complete. Lorelei didn’t feel any different, but several new voices popped into her head: the most prominent one was Merlin’s lover. She explained to Lorelei what she had become: the host for Erebos was a gift, not a curse. After Lorelei got Erebos, it was nearly uncontrollable. She was Erebos’ strongest host, already being a supernatural. She thrummed with chaotic magic. She dropped out of the running for High Warlock of Glasgow when she began experimenting with Erebos' power, seeing if there was any way to rid herself of it without outright killing herself in the process. It was only a few years until she ran into Lysandra, who was a traveler from Canada. In her spare time, she began building up the incantation to rid herself of Erebos and put it in Lysandra. When the time came for the spell to work, something went wrong. Lysandra was a time-traveller, not of that time period. She was not a real, physical host for Erebos. She did not yet exist in their time period. The spell did latch Erebos onto Lysandra, but it ended up merging Lorelei to the half-giant woman as well. This caused a Jekyll-Hyde conundrum. Together, they became a wound in time. Neither of their timelines were set in stone, and they would continue to be a wound in time until they were separated. Haven City, United States of America: 2017 Lorelei and Lysandra went to Haven City for a task of the ''Umbra Cadre. ''They were accompanied by their lover, Don Mo, to the place Isabelle Lightwood had said could use a little revamping. Lorelei's task was to not cause trouble for Lysandra's mission. Together, they've wandered the city looking for potential allies, though thus far, they have only found one prospective faction. Lorelei usually spends her time bar-hopping, pestering the locals, or spending time with Don. Description Lorelei Donaghue is a lithe, yet curvy woman. While she's agile, she's not very athletically built. Her eyes are a dark brown, almost black color. Occasionally, if Erebos begins controlling her form, the dark color will illuminate with magenta sparks. Every warlock tends to have a noticeable warlock mark: Lorelei's mark is a swirling, thorned tattoo, which spirals from her fingertips up to her elbow. There is an eye in the center of her palm, typically used for soothsaying. Her favorite color is rose-pink, so she's typically wearing some sort of attire in that color. Her attire ranges from period dress, similar to what she wore prior to becoming Erebos' host, to modern day clothing. Her hair used to be long, but it is now cropped short at a shoulder-length, straight bob. The color of it is similar to coffee or milk chocolate, depending the sunlight. Personality Her personality prior to Erebos was charming and kind. She was ambitious in her work, as both a warlock and a seamstress. She believed in the kindness of the world. After she became a primordial force, her personality did a 180. She became full of rage towards people, especially humans. She tends to sneer at everyone, except her lover, Don Mo. She doesn't typically help out with tasks or missions, unless she is forced against her will or there is something she can gain from it. She's selfish and impulsively reckless in her way of life. Relationships Lysandra Dawnbright Despite sharing a life with Lysandra, Lorelei despises the noble, good-natured knight. She blames her for their Jekyll-Hyde conundrum. She rarely ever listens to the half-giant woman. The only times she does is when she's tasked with something meaningful. Even then, it's a rare sight. Lorelei would gladly separate herself from Lysandra, if there was a way to do it safely. Don Mo Though she shares Don Mo with Lysandra, Lorelei does have strong feelings towards this male in particular. He seems to be the only one who truly understands why Lorelei does the things she does. He is the one out of two people who do not judge her for the way she accomplishes her tasks. Celaena Sardothien Celaena Sardothien and Lorelei do not get along. Lorelei's reluctance to aid the ''Umbra Cadre ''has not helped their relationship in the slightest. There are only two reasons why Lorelei puts up with Celaena: she doesn't have a choice, since Lysandra is part of the U.C., and Isabelle Lightwood, Celaena's right-hand, is a friend to Lorelei. Isabelle Lightwood Lorelei and Isabelle Lightwood hit it off the moment they met. They're both tricksters and unrepentantly flirtacious. They bar-hop together, drinking until dawn arises. Isabelle is the second person who understands why Lorelei does the things she does. If it wasn't for Isabelle's charm, Lorelei would be more of a pain in the ass to the U.C. than she already is. Category:Characters Category:Lore